


We Remain

by asukafujima



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukafujima/pseuds/asukafujima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>密林父子日常</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter1. Ada的王座与Legolas

Legolas听说过很多关于自己名字的传说。

有人说他出生的时候正值中州最漫长的春天，对于森林精灵来说，漫长的战争之后，新叶亦如珍贵的宝石，是万物生荣新的开始。有人说，他出生时，伟大的精灵王Thranduil身披铠甲从密林的南部边境凯旋而归，他怀抱里新生的婴儿像新叶般柔嫩脆弱却生机勃勃。有人说，幽暗森林的王子以绿叶为名，是为了让族人铭记壮美的绿林。也有人说，中州的精灵时代悄然流逝，曾经精灵王国的盛世已不复存在，流落在中州的精灵一如从枝头飘落的绿叶，经历四季风雨终将踏上归根的旅途。

年幼的Legolas不止一次追问过父亲这名字的由来，伟大的精灵王Thranduil总是微笑着将他拥入怀中。伏在父亲的肩头，小小的精灵好奇的凝视着故乡的森林，无论是宁谧的宫殿还是开阔的绿野，宝石蓝色的蝴蝶震动着翅膀，赤色的落叶渐渐将覆盖大地，他伸出手去想要抓住第一片从空中飘落的雪花，又是一个鲜花似海的春天，密林的精灵们在银白色的星光下祝福他们的王子和国王。每一次，每一年，Thranduil总会为小小的精灵王子讲一个关于绿叶的故事。

屠龙的勇士沉睡在故乡的赤色土壤之中，他的生命伴随着来年春天的新叶而得以延续；流浪的歌者以此为诗将无数英雄白马与森林的传说唱遍中州大地；寻找宝石的探险家在矮人的洞窟里发现了像新叶一样翠绿的宝石；顺着飘零在溪流中的落叶便能航行至大海，乘上白舟直到世界尽头抵达西方仙境的港口。

年幼的Legolas总是在冷冷的星光下枕着父亲的金发沉沉睡去，那些光怪陆离的故事与沉沉的梦境交织，就像恍如隔世的记忆。有时候他想，如何要像父亲一样度过一个千年又一个千年？他很想知道在他出生以前，父亲又向谁讲述过这些短短长长的故事？他曾经误闯入空旷的宫殿大厅，那高高在上的王座显得那么遥不可及。Legolas知道，无数个伏在父亲怀里听故事的夜晚，在他睡着之后，他的父亲会重新回到这王座上，作为幽暗森林的国王。

某个灯火辉煌的午夜，他悄悄跟着父亲，赤脚溜进了国王的大殿。冗长的讨论与激辩之后，大臣们陆续离开。起初，好奇的小王子躲在阴暗的角落里试图弄明白他们在说些什么，可是这空旷的大殿让他们的声音显得如此纷乱又遥远，他盯着父亲如雕塑般的侧脸不知不觉跌入梦乡。森林精灵的国王像一棵苍劲有力的大树，挺拔强壮支撑着这个王国的天空。他走下王座，伸出双臂将自己的孩子抱在怀里。Legolas有些惊慌的在他怀里挣扎起来，而Thranduil微笑着亲吻他的眼角和发际，他说：我的孩子，你为什么在黑影之中徘徊？

Legolas有些迷茫的盯着Thranduil的王座。

国王在他耳边轻声问：你喜欢我们的王座吗，Legolas，有一天你将会取代我坐在那里。

在他怀里的王子用力摇了摇头。  
国王有些好奇的问困得连眼睛都要睁不开的小王子：为什么？  
那是Ada的王座。他说。可是王座上的Ada，却不是我的。

Thranduil抱着怀里的Legolas穿过早春飘着土壤芬芳的走廊，灯光一盏一盏随着他的脚步而熄灭，沉闷的雷声在珍珠灰色的薄云中翻滚。

他像是在对Legolas说，也像是在对自己说：我永远都是你的，也只属于你。而你，我亲爱的孩子，等你长大之后，却未必会是我的。

春天的第一场雨如约而至，空气中新叶的香甜窜入四肢百骸。

国王轻轻的亲吻着王子的额头，目光温柔：但是千百年对于一个精灵来说，只不过是永恒世界里的短暂瞬间。我有耐心，我可以等待，我已经等到了你的到来，不是吗？

一如既往在他怀中安心睡去的小王子，手中依旧攥紧了父亲的长发。

几百年过去了，有些精灵的故事已经被淡忘，有些故事被一代又一代的森林精灵传唱，Legolas清晰的记得Thranduil的每一个睡前故事，有些很快乐，有些很悲伤。这些故事总有同一个结局，那就是Thranduil天鹅绒一般的声音在他耳边低声说：一轮银色的月亮，静静的悬挂在深蓝色的夜空之上。只有这月亮是永恒的，像你，像我，只有这月光与星光是我们的伴侣，除此之外的一切，即便是森林也有生命的尽头。我的小绿叶。

红叶从枝头坠落，Thranduil的王冠记录着四季更迭，秋季是Legolas最喜欢的季节，他们在林中狩猎，举办丰收的夜宴，精灵们行走在星光之间感谢诸神的恩宠。而Legolas最爱密林的红叶，轻盈的行走在林间的王子伸出手来，任由落叶从指尖划过。他开心的转过身对父亲说：Ada，我们密林的红叶就像天边的晚霞，就像傍晚的火烧云，就像，就像红宝石。

Thranduil微笑着向他点点头。  
其实比火烧云与红宝石更像这红叶的，是血。  
Thranduil宁愿他的绿叶永远也不知道。

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2. Legolas的梦与火焰

Chapter 2. Legolas的梦与火焰

在生命最初的十几年里，对于Legolas来说，清晨有一股特殊的味道。

阳光穿透层层叠叠的密林洒落在窗前，珍珠般的露水随着朝霞升起渐渐消失；青草的香甜扑鼻而来，长夜将尽时熄灭的蜡烛的味道；还有Ada颈窝暖洋洋的气味；这些味道交织在一起，像能够流淌进心灵的暖流，是年幼的精灵每天睁开眼睛就能感受到的快乐。每个清晨，在戴上王冠之前，Thranduil总会伏在床边亲吻依然在睡梦中的小王子的额头。

他记得那是一个特别漫长的冬季，森林被深深的白雪覆盖，宛如一望无际的大海，清晨，灰蒙蒙的太阳还没来得及从地平线上跃起，狂风呼啸而过，像如泣如诉的往事。他低头亲吻Legolas的额角，准备迎接这漫长的一天。Legolas像忽然从噩梦中惊醒， 他有些迷茫的看着正准备起身离他而去的父亲，Thranduil转身向寝宫的门外走去，小小的王子仿佛既为自己的恐惧而感到羞耻，又害怕被父亲丢弃在呼啸的寒冷冬夜中，他跳下床跑了几步站在国王的身后，淡金色的长发凌乱的散落在肩膀上，蓝色的眼睛里有竭力隐藏的慌张，他像是鼓足了很大勇气，高声对国王说：Ada，可不可以等太阳升起来再离开我。

作为一个父亲，Thranduil转过头来看着他的儿子，他说：无论何时，我也不会离开你，我的绿叶。  
而作为国王的Thranduil继续对他说，他的声音很严厉：这里是我们的宫殿，Legolas，没有人能伤害你。幽暗森林的王子不能害怕黑暗。

年幼的Legolas低下头，他赤脚站在光洁的大理石地面上，几乎能够看到自己的倒影。

他知道自己不应该害怕，就像Thranduil无数次告诉他的那样，Legolas Greenleaf将成为这个王国最勇敢的战士，他将与国王一起保卫森灵精灵在中土最后的家园。有些懊恼于自己的胆怯，Legolas用力摇了摇头，他想自己应该说点什么，向Ada解释清楚，他并不懦弱，他不希望父亲对他感到失望。Thranduil命令他重新回到床上去，Legolas乖乖的坐在床边摇晃着双腿，他说：我做了一个梦，Ada，我梦见这个世界在燃烧，我梦见燃烧的森林和苍山，黑暗笼罩着我，到处都是燃烧的烈火。

那梦太真实，Ada，我几乎能够感受到火焰的热度。

我的珍宝……

Legolas顺着这再熟悉不过的，天鹅绒般的声音抬起头来，国王的金发滑过他的面颊，他的父亲紧紧将他拥抱在怀里。他在他耳边说：不要害怕，我的小绿叶，我再也不会让这种事情发生，再也不会。至少在这片森林里，在我们的王国里，火焰和黑暗绝不会伤害你，永远不会。

Legolas有些似懂非懂的伸出手去环住了Thranduil的肩膀，他学着父亲的样子，用安抚的语气说：Ada，这只是一个梦，并不是真的。现在太阳已经升起，我也不会再害怕，你的王国正等待着国王。

是的，那仅仅是一场梦。国王凝视着他怀里的王子，在晨光之中，他淡金色的长发仿佛散发着银色的光芒，就像悬挂在天空中那轮永恒的，银色的月亮。

依旧是那个漫长的冬天，某个下雪的夜，Thranduil环着睡眼惺忪的Legolas躺在床上，想方设法不按时睡觉的小王子要求父亲为他讲一个又一个“最后的”睡前故事。国王有些狡猾的把一杯红酒放在离壁炉不远处的餐桌上，等到红酒温了再说，他想。Legolas总是赤脚在地板上跑来跑去，他冰凉的双脚贴在国王的小腿上才渐渐暖和起来。应该让他精力旺盛的儿子从小就继承他对红酒的好品味。幽暗森林的国王这样说服自己。

在枕头上滚来滚去，金色的脑袋撞上精灵王宽敞的胸膛，Legolas抬起头来盯着父亲的侧脸，他小心翼翼的问：你曾见过龙吗，Ada？  
Thranduil合上手中的故事书，伸手捧起Legolas的脸颊，他问他：噩梦还缠着你不放吗，我的孩子。

Legolas点点头又摇了摇头：只是偶尔，那些梦境真实的像回忆。  
Legolas仰起头来，眼睛里像盛满了诸神的星星，他说：你也曾有过这样的梦吗？  
Thranduil微笑着在他的额头上印下一个吻：梦是属于年轻人的，Legolas，而我已经活的太久，我没有梦，只有属于过去的回忆。

年幼的精灵王子似懂非懂的看着他的国王。

Thranduil闭上了眼睛，他的孩子还那么年轻，就像春天的新叶，未经风雨，只是沐浴在最美好的季节之中。他又如何能够明白一个苍老的灵魂被困在一个不老的躯壳里，如此青春焕发却又充满了哀伤。他才刚刚踏上名为永生的征程。

有时候，他的父亲注视着他的眼神很遥远。Legolas并不知道，Thranduil似乎在透过他的身体凝视着另一个灵魂，一个旧日相识，一个往生的挚爱。那眼神像某种散发着纯白星光的宝石，像冰冷的记忆贯穿千年的时光。

年幼的Legolas只是轻轻的在父亲的脸颊上留下一个吻。  
他说：所以我会成为你的梦，Ada。

国王拥抱着王子在不知不觉之间坠入深沉的梦乡。青山绿野，大河奔腾，银白色的月光照亮林间小径，族人的歌声，以及落在绿林急促的阵雨，还有独有的山毛榉在雨后散发的气息。

这梦太真实，就像走进了一段回忆。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3. Thranduil的盛宴与王子的成人礼

Chapter 3. Thranduil的盛宴与王子的成人礼

Legolas的成年礼从密林新年的第一场雨开始，日以继夜的狂欢持续了一整个春天。

国王亲自主持每一场盛典，他握在手中的水晶杯总是被美酒斟满，中州各地的精灵王国与人类领主纷纷献上珍奇异宝。黄金与珍珠，翡翠与宝石，猛兽的骨骼与珍贵的香料。使者们谦卑的低下头：伟大的林地之国，这世界上所有的珍宝也比不上Thranduil国王的王子。Thranduil笑着点了点头：是的，人类，我阅遍这世间所有的宝石，我当然知道它们都比不上我的绿叶，我的光芒。

森林的臣民在星光下咏诵古老的诗篇，洁白的星光像一层水雾落在精灵们的长发上，每一片树叶仿佛都流淌着银色的月光。森林精灵们为春天的第一株新叶狂欢，为第一朵春花歌唱，以歌声赞颂伊露维塔美妙的乐章，祝福他们伟大的国王与年轻的王子。

与国王相比，这场盛宴的主角实在有些心不在焉。Legolas倚在父亲的王座旁，手腕均匀用力摇晃着酒杯中琥珀色的液体，他盯着那小小的金色漩涡发呆。夜色游离，月光与星光交织成如梦般的环境，春夜狂欢已进入高潮。Thranduil却无意留心其它，而是宠溺的看着身边的Legolas。他想作为一个国王，他应该提醒一下幽暗森林唯一的王子，要时刻注意自己在这种场合的仪态。可他并不想打破此时此刻，Legolas所展现出的对他无意识的依恋。Legolas整个身子半转向国王的王座，膝盖紧贴着父亲的小腿，淡金色的长发垂落在Thranduil奢华的银色丝绸长袍上，他们的金发交缠在一起，像森林中缠抱生长的树。年轻的精灵并不喜欢漫长的狂欢，和他的族人们相比，他总是在宴会上看起来有些格格不入。

Thranduil总说他跳舞的样子像保持警戒的小鹿，似乎随时都在防范来自敌人的伏击。Legolas总以“我是一名战士而不是”舞者来反驳父亲的挪揄。Thranduil有时会放下酒杯走到王子的身边，手心顺着他平展的肩膀一直滑到他的腰际，强迫他向自己靠近，王子在国王的怀里小心翼翼的踩着舞步，国王沉沉的笑声落在他的耳畔，他说：我亲爱的孩子，你可是舞会上众人追慕的星星。Legolas耸了耸肩：可是，Ada，舞会上又有谁能与你相比呢？如果我想跳舞，我随时都有最好的舞伴，那些舞会对我来说毫无意义。

Thranduil并没有告诉过Legolas，他最美的舞步将会展现在战场上，那是属于他一个人的独舞。

Legolas从小就不喜欢森林精灵们疯狂的不眠之夜，他甚至会想尽办法将出席盛宴的国王据为己有，一个又一个睡前故事，即便已经睡眼惺忪依旧固执的揪着国王的衣角，或是绞尽脑汁偷偷藏起父亲的王冠。Thranduil笑着想，从某种意义上来说，他的小绿叶终究还是长大了。

Legolas，Legolas。国王附在他耳边柔声呼唤：这个夜晚可是属于你的，我亲爱的孩子。

王子如梦初醒般抬起头来看着国王蓝色的眼瞳，他眨了眨眼睛，又低下头去盯着酒杯里那渐渐平息的小小漩涡，他低声说：昨天和今天，今天和明天又会有什么不同呢，Ada，四季更迭，循环往复，我们永远都在这里。精灵的生命本就如此，不是吗？

Thranduil笑着回答：你的永生才刚刚开始，我的孩子，可听上去，似乎你已经感到了厌倦。

王子靠在国王身边叹了一口气：我窗外的栎树已经从一株幼苗变成了参天大树，Ada，而我依然是一个孩子。

Thranduil微微蹙眉：你永远都是我的孩子，哪怕是三千岁还是三万岁，这让你厌倦吗，Legolas？

不，Ada，这并不让我感到厌倦。我是你最珍贵的宝物，对于“热衷于财富”的精灵王Thranduil而言，就连矮人的黄金，人类的宝石都无法与我相提并论。这让我感到幸福。Legolas仰起脸来对他的父亲笑着，像中州最和煦的春风，像春风吹拂过大地之后所绽放的花的海洋。Thranduil伸出手抚过Legolas明亮的脸庞，王子依然像童年时那样，用面颊紧贴着父亲的掌心。

国王笑着说：那么你在烦恼什么呢，在我的王国之中，竟然还能让我的孩子感到忧虑。

王子低下头，握住国王的手：你见过大海吗，Ada，你是否感受得到大海的召唤？你会离开中州航向不死之地吗？如果，千百年间我们亲手创造了这一切，为什么最终我们要抛下中州远航向西呢？

Thranduil用拇指摩挲着Legolas的嘴唇：你还太年轻，我的绿叶，还不该去思考扬帆西去。现在的你像春天的树，对未来充满了向往与希冀。但是你要知道，冬季总是那么漫长，当你在中州大地的漫漫冬夜来临，就是你该远航的时候。到那时，你自然就会听见来自内心深处大海的声音。

那么你呢，Ada？年轻的精灵那迷茫的眼神像盛满了天空中的星星：你会听从心底的潮声吗，你的冬季是否已经来临？

金发国王微微扬起唇角，露出了一个温柔的微笑，他终于明白他的孩子在担心什么。他像无数个清晨一样，低下头去亲吻王子的额头，他说：别担心，我亲爱的，你是我永恒的春天，只要你决定留在中州，我就会陪伴着你，守护着你。

对于精灵来说，时光就像平缓的河流，或是一束永不熄灭的光芒。一百年与一千年只不过是涟漪与瞬间。

而在漫长又琐碎的时光中，这是他们唯一一次谈起西渡。


	4. Chapter 4. 国王的匕首与双刀

Chapter 4. 国王的匕首与双刀

Legolas听说过很多关于Thranduil的传奇故事，他年幼时最喜欢做的事情就是坐在父亲的膝头和他一起翻阅那些记载历史的书籍。

年幼的王子总是在追问传说的结局，无论是杀敌亦或是屠龙。Legolas得到的回答永远是一个看上去遥不可及的笑容，高大英俊的国王在他睡眼惺忪的时候亲吻着他的额头，把他抱回卧室，半梦半醒时他听见父亲对他说：你就是我故事的结局，我的绿叶。

偶尔，国王膝头的王子会感觉到父亲隐藏在强大力量之后的，淡淡的悲伤。最开始Legolas并不知道那种挥之不去的感觉究竟是什么，他只知道那是一种像星光一样遥远又冷冰冰的情感，来自于拥抱着他的父亲。每当此时，Legolas总是竭尽全力想要用自己小小的身体去温暖父亲的胸膛，故事书被他丢在地上，他紧贴着父亲的脸颊，侧耳倾听国王有力的心跳落在他的胸口。直到他渐渐长大，那些坐在父亲膝头听故事的岁月一去不返，他才明白，那种像星光一样的冷冰冰的情感叫做回忆。而Thranduil的回忆充满了失去，失去总是让人悲伤的。

他想，他的父亲是悲伤的，而这种悲伤只有他才明白，只有他才能慰籍，这是继承于血缘之中的爱的本能。

精灵以永恒的生命旁观这个世界际遇的起伏无常，Thranduil的故事随着精灵王国的建立而成为了历史，他不再是故事的主角，而成为了一个冷眼旁观的见证者。历史并不是根据诸神的意志而创造的，反而是神的造物在被神创造之后，用独立个体的命运书写一整个世界庞杂的历史。Thranduil知道，从Legolas降生的那一刻起，他比任何人都清楚，历史也将会选择他的孩子作为一个故事的角色；也没有人比他更清楚，并不是所有的角色都能得到诸神的眷顾。

作为战士的Thranduil见证过无数胜利与死亡，他经历过最悲恸的失去，无论是亲人，爱人，还是族人。他不知道究竟是因为习惯了失去而变得麻木，还是为了不再害怕失去所带来的剧痛所以才促使自己变得漠然。Thranduil曾经以为，漫长的时光最终会让所有情感变得像一把生锈的匕首，钝重的武器无法撕裂心脏。

他永远无法忘记Legolas降生的那一刻，风尘仆仆从战场凯旋的国王来不及脱下沾满硝烟与鲜血的盔甲，他站在雪松木质的婴儿床前小心翼翼甚至有些笨拙的将那个小小的漂亮的婴儿抱在怀里。那一瞬间他终于明白：这个孩子将会让他漫长的，被黑暗侵蚀过的生命重新充满光彩；在喜悦的同时，那很久不曾经历过的，对于失去的恐惧也再一次盘踞在了国王的心中。

他想，原来情感真的是一把生锈的匕首，当它刺入心脏时，钝重的刀刃只能让伤口血肉模糊。

Legolas的成人礼上，作为国王，Thranduil赠予了他一副双刀。每一个成年的精灵战士都会得到国王的赠礼，因为他们将为保卫密林履行战士的职责。即使是王子也没有任何与众不同，Thranduil看着站在自己面前身着戎装的Legolas，像每一个等待父亲认可的孩子一样，他的目光热切又执着，那是一种未曾被黑暗所侵蚀过的天真的眼神，Thranduil已经不记得自己是否也曾经如此年轻过。从Legolas的身上其实并看不到太多Thranduil自己的影子。和国王不同的是，与刀相比，王子更喜欢弓箭；国王是战场上的领袖，而王子却更喜欢做哨兵与先锋；Thranduil喜欢等待进攻的时机，而Legolas热衷于创造发动进攻的机会。

Thranduil总是试图说服自己，这是因为Legolas还太年轻，他甚至没有经历过真正的战争，但是当然，以伊露维塔之名，他宁愿他的孩子此生不谙世事，漂洋西渡至不死之地。

当然他知道这是自私愚蠢又不切实际的想法。

这世界上有两种未来，一种是你知道它迟早都会到来，就像等待凌晨时分驶向西方仙境的白舟。而另外一种，是等待未知世界的降临，你不知道究竟会发生什么，只是期盼着，幻想着，迫不及待去拥抱它。对于Thranduil来说，Legolas离开幽暗森林是第一种未来；而对于Legolas来说，离开幽暗森林是第二种未来。

他知道那一天迟早都会到来，他只希望给予了他所需要的一切。

他有时也会因为Legolas的鲁莽而发怒，但是Legolas从来不害怕国王的怒火。他总是可以巧妙的避开国王的锋芒，用属于自己的方式平息父亲的怒意，或者是偷偷在父亲的书桌上留下一枝绿意盎然的新枝，或者是半真半假抱怨伤口很深，手臂很疼，脑袋有些晕。直到国王一言不发示意他到自己的身边来，剥开（大概是Legolas自己随随便便）包扎着伤口的绷带，再命人找医疗官来。最终的下场是医疗官在一旁战战兢兢的守着，国王亲手为王子包扎好（几乎已经看不见了的）伤口。

国王不怒自威的命令王子坐在王座上，Legolas像个孩子似的百无聊赖晃着腿。国王稍微用力捏着他的肩膀示意他坐好不要乱动，王子甩着一头金灿灿的长发朝父亲眨了眨眼睛：Ada，你的Ada也曾经这样为你包扎伤口吗？

眉头紧蹙的Thranduil摇了摇头：我可不像你这么容易就受伤，小王子。  
他一边说一边用手指划过Legolas的鼻梁：我从来不会受伤，孩子。  
Legolas一边去抓Thranduil的手一边反驳道：别说谎话了，Ada，那你怎么会包扎伤口呢？他们说你曾直面过龙的火焰，你不可能全身而退，除非这一切都是骗人的。

Thranduil静静的看了他一会儿没有说话，这让人难耐的寂静令Legolas有些不安，他想要说些什么却又不知该说些什么，直到Thranduil整理好乱糟糟的绷带转过身来看着Legolas，他说：在那段暗无天日的日子里，我的孩子，每一天身边都有人在死去，即使是具有诸神的恩赐，死亡的速度还是太快，你不得不学会一切可以拯救生命的手段，从死亡手中抢回我们的族人，我们的朋友，我们的战士。我也曾竭尽全力想要挽救某个精灵的生命，但最终他还是离开了他为之战斗的世界。

银色的月亮缓缓升起，亘古不变，俯瞰着中州大地。  
那一瞬间，Legolas很想像童年时一样紧贴着父亲的脸颊和胸膛。  
那种像星光一样的悲伤，冰冷而遥远，让他感到恐惧。失去的恐惧。

TBC  
 


	5. Chapter 5. 国王的承诺

Chapter 5. 国王的承诺

Legolas尚年幼，某个春季的午后，他守在国王议事厅的门口，怀里抱着一只受伤的海鸥。他懂事的在门外等待着国王，议事厅门前的侍卫踌躇着是否应该打断国王的会议，通知他王子来了。海鸥被一支毒箭射穿心脏，乌黑的血迹染脏了王子的衣裳。

映入国王眼帘的是怀抱着海鸥的王子，Thranduil一直以为，这是一个预兆。

深入内陆的海鸥，被射落在密林层层的蛛网内，由偷偷溜出宫殿的王子救下。洁白的大鸟奄奄一息，王子焦虑的将它交给国王，那双蓝色的眼睛里满满的都是信任和依赖。海鸥为何会远离大海，跨越千山万水深入内陆来到精灵的国度？这是来自西方的召唤？还是预示着精灵西渡的命运就像迷路的鸥，谁也不知道究竟彼岸是何处。

Legolas紧紧抓着国王的手臂，担忧的说：Ada，它在流血。  
翡翠宝石点缀在他银白色的王冠上，密林王子的第一支王冠，由远古的宝石打造。  
Thranduil牵起Legolas的手，带他走到宫殿之外那棵高大参天的山毛榉树下。海鸥的尸体渐渐冷却，他让Legolas抚过海鸥的翅膀。  
他说：这是死亡，我的孩子，你碰触它，是冰冷的，你能感受到它，让你哀伤。这个世界上，死亡比比皆是，所以我希望你学会面对它。  
Legolas有些茫然的将手心贴紧海鸥的羽毛，他仰起头来看着Thranduil：可是我们是永生的，对吗？我们永远也不会死。

Thranduil亲吻Legolas额际的金发，什么都没有说。

那个午后，父子两人将那只死去的海鸥埋葬在树下，他们沿着花园的边际散步，偶尔有闯入王室禁地的小鹿与野兔，机灵的站在远处凝视着他们，金丝雀开始窃窃私语，火红色的晚霞从地平线上升起。宝蓝色的蝴蝶落在国王的王冠上，年幼的王子趴在父亲肩头试图捕捉那些华丽脆弱的昆虫。Thranduil宠溺的将Legolas抱在怀里，小王子树叶般芬芳的金发蹭在他的唇边，夜幕悄悄降临，星光落在他们身上，散发出冷冷的光芒。

Legolas忽然扶着他宽宽的肩膀，在他耳边说：死亡是消失，就像，就像我以为伸手就可以捉到蝴蝶，而最终它们总会飞走。

他说完，便伸出手紧紧抱着Thranduil，他的声音带着一股不属于这个年纪的哀伤：所以不要消失在看不见的地方，因为那就像死亡一样，冰冷又哀伤。

那一瞬间，Thranduil似乎又能感觉到拿铺天盖地的烈焰，龙的嘶鸣，半兽人的吼叫声，还有尸体钝重的跌落在地上的声音。在一望无际的战场上，他的父亲消失在群山深处，他亦消失在那炽热火焰的深渊中。从那之后，他一直觉得，他头顶的王冠是一座萦绕着死亡的空王冠，直到他的绿叶降生，它才重新绽放出春华秋实，填满了他空洞的生命。

Legolas。他在唇边轻轻的念着他的名字。

他不曾像他的孩子这样幸运，他在依然是王子的时候也体会过死亡。然而那死亡并非来自断翅的海鸥，而是来自自己所爱的人。他曾在战场上，在尸体的海洋之中徜徉，寻找着自己的父亲以及自己的爱人，他也曾碰触过死亡，他们的身体是冰冷的，你紧紧拥抱着他们也无法让冰冷的躯体回暖，即便问遍诸神也无法阻止那种“消失”。你甚至能够感受到他们胸膛里的心跳紧贴着你的胸膛，隔着盔甲，越来越微弱，直至彻底消失。

直到Legolas成年，他成为了密林精灵战士的领袖，时间飞逝，Thranduil偶尔会端详着自己的盔甲出神。和平太久也会让人不安，因为没有人比他更清楚，这个世界际遇的起伏，注定了历史不断的重复。这个王国的一切似乎都在他的掌握之中，与世隔绝，像一棵生长了千百年的参天大树。在他的庇护之下，他的孩子平安长大，正跃跃欲试，等待着属于他自己的一页历史。

国王手边的酒杯滚烫，密林的冬天格外漫长，Legolas压低脚步声想给父亲一个惊喜，而还没等他拥上父亲的肩膀，Thranduil已经转过身来拂去了他额边的雪，他说：你的气息沉重的像半兽人，Legolas，告诉我，发生了什么让你如此疲惫？

Legolas将弓箭挂在墙上，笑着说：没有什么是我解决不了的，Ada。只有一小队半兽人擦过我们的边境。他微微蹙起眉：可是最近那些家伙越来越多了，几乎每天都会出现。

他笑起来依然像个孩子，Thranduil想，他为Legolas倒了一杯酒，示意他过来。国王亲手为他卸下肩甲：这个世界的命运起落无常，邪恶已被遏制了太久，终将会迎来爆发的那一天。

小王子炫耀似的抽出背后的双刀。他一边握紧了刀柄一边侧过头去对国王说：我想要像你一样，Ada，亲手击败它。

每一个孩子都是这样仰望着父亲。那双蓝色的眼睛里就像藏着星光。

王子仰起头来，笑容像中州最美的春天，他对他的国王说：我希望我的国王再也不用穿上盔甲，因为这个国家和国王，都可以由我来保卫。  
Thranduil轻轻眨了着眼睛，他伸出手捧着Legolas的面庞，瞬间的沉默就像千年时光缓慢的流淌。他低下头去低声问，声音像珍贵的丝绒：那国王该做什么？我的孩子。

王子歪着头思考了一会儿，笑着回答：等我回家，永远和我在一起。  
精灵是不会轻易许诺永远的，因为他们比任何人都清楚永远两个字的沉重。但是Thranduil郑重的点了点头。这是国王的承诺。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6. 酒与森林

Chapter 6. 酒与森林

Legolas总是随身带着父亲在成年礼上赠给他的双刀，紧贴着盔甲的刀鞘就像父亲落在他背上的手心。在漫长的，与黑暗对抗的岁月里，他枕着这副双刀在潮湿的沼泽与阴冷的洞穴中熬过漫漫长夜，生动的夜与深沉的梦交织在一起，就像依然依偎在父亲怀中。

幽暗森林的王子对兵器有一种源自天性的亲近，也许是因为尚在襁褓之中便被身披盔甲的国王抱在臂弯里。Thranduil记得很清楚，精灵女佣们环簇在他身旁，他身上带着战场的血腥与硝烟，几乎是笨拙的从摇篮里抱起那个小小的婴儿，一直哭闹不停的小王子用力抓住了国王的手指，就像那是属于他的珍宝，蛮不讲理的占为己有。战士的手指，粗粝有力，国王一动也不敢动，王子眨了眨眼睛抓紧了他中指上的戒指。坚硬的金属与珠宝，代表国王的荣誉，在他臂弯里的小王子似乎终于心满意足，眉开眼笑。

他身边的精灵们纷纷送上祝福，他们说，他会是中州大地最美的孩子，会是幽暗森林最强壮的战士。而国王什么都没说，他无暇顾及其他，只是低着头看着王子与他相似的蓝眼睛。对于精灵而言，他们被漫长的时间折磨，似乎所有的感情都变得稀疏淡泊，他已经不记得上一次被这种巨大的喜悦包围是在什么时候，又或者，其实在他漫长的一生中，从来没有什么能够与此时此刻的喜悦相比。他笑着低下头去亲吻他的额头，小王子倔强的抓着他戴戒指的手指，Thranduil想也许自己可以这样看着他一整天与一整夜，他是这样幼小，美丽，珍贵又易碎。

Legolas就这样抓着父亲的手指心满意足的睡着了，国王低下头去亲吻王子毫无防备的酣甜睡脸。那一刻Thranduil真正意识到，原来在这个世界上，他们是彼此仅有的唯一。

一种难以言喻的幸福伴随着恐惧的阴影盘桓在他的心头。   
他已经很久没有感受到恐惧，但是他很清楚，巨大的幸福总是伴随着深深的恐惧，因为越幸福越害怕失去。很久很久，他都不再有什么害怕失去的东西。直到他的孩子来到了这个世界。

黑暗日益侵袭这片森林，精灵王固执的寻找着永恒的光芒，星光，月光，白色的宝石在黑暗的山麓散发的光芒，因为他固执的想为他的孩子点亮这个世界。

年幼的Legolas并不懂为什么溺爱他的父亲在训练场上会变成另一个人，严肃，严格又严厉。因为对于一个孩子来说，训练场只不过是另一个游戏场。

他第一次出现在密林侍卫们的面前时不满十岁，那是他生日之后不久的春季午后，大半个幽暗森林的战士们等待国王和王子的莅临。国王的麋鹿优雅的低下头，小王子兴高采烈蹦蹦跳跳的跑到训练场上，他身边的女佣生怕王子受伤，他接过侍卫队长递上来的剑，人群便已经开始为他欢呼，他转过身去骄傲的看着他的父亲。

而平日只对他一个人微笑的国王站在他面前，面无表情，用自己手中的刀轻而易举的打掉了王子手中的剑。

Legolas手足无措的站在训练场的中央，四周欢呼的人群变得鸦雀无声。  
Thranduil让他把剑拾起来，重新拿起剑的王子还没来得及站稳，手中的剑再一次毫不留情的被国王击落。他看着他的孩子，眼睛里全是委屈和不解。他只是说：“Legolas，记住，在这里我只是你的国王，不是你的父亲。”

小王子很生气，整整三天没有和国王说一句话。

Thranduil只好每天晚上取消密林的各种狂欢，守在Legolas床边给他讲一个又一个睡前故事，小王子一言不发，满脸写着：我还是很生气，不要以为讲故事和新王冠就能收买我。国王只能笑着在捂紧耳朵假装睡着的小王子额头上留下晚安吻，将故事书留在他床边离去。

等到再也听不见一点动静，蜷缩在床上的小王子翻开父亲留在床边的书。  
有些他听过无数次的故事，屠龙的勇士，人类的国王，打败炎魔的精灵战士，用眼泪引诱孩子的恶魔，失去家园的族人。他想起被毒箭射中的海鸥，想起冷冰冰的死亡。

第四个晚上，Thranduil从书房回到寝殿时已经接近午夜，出人意料的，睡眼惺忪的Legolas抱着枕头坐在国王奢华卧榻的正中央，他双手托腮，若有所思。Legolas听见父亲的脚步声的时候抬起头来，目光明亮，坚定的对Thranduil说：我要学习弓箭。

国王坐在床边，将王子搂在怀里，他问他：为什么？

Legolas眨了眨眼睛：因为弓箭手是国王的先锋，他们确保国王的军队顺利通过敌人的防线，弓箭手又是国王的后盾，他们时刻在远处纵观全局保障国王的安全。  
Thranduil笑着亲吻Legolas的太阳穴，王子不满的嘟囔着：Ada你闻起来就像一桶葡萄酒！父子两人相拥倒在床上，王子用尖尖的下巴抵着国王肩窝处最舒服的位置，一只手抓住国王戴着戒指的手指，很快就陷入了梦乡。

国王依然微笑着，一只手轻轻的梳理王子的金发，Thranduil想，他可以就这样看着Legolas一整夜，就像他小时候那样。

那天夜里国王做了一个梦。他梦见一个模糊的背影，但是他知道那是Legolas。他站在一望无际的星空下，远处南方的地平线上有燃烧的山脉与大地。他醒来时，窗外正下着细细密密的雨。年幼的Legolas睡在他怀里，一只手攥着他的手指。就像这是他与他之间唯一的联系。

他想即使这个世界上有那么多的邪恶，此时此刻，他只能感到幸福。  
因为他怀中的王子闻起来就像雨后的绿林。

TBC


End file.
